Love through time
by peonyrose100
Summary: One day Botan and her friend Keiko get dragged into a well and end up in Makai. She later finds out she's the priestess of darkness, but her friend is still missing. Will she together with her eight celestial guardians, save this mysterious world and reunite with her long lost friend? Plot is taken from Harukanaru toki no naka de: Hachiyou shou and Fushigi Yuugi.
1. Well through Worlds

Youko- Oh great, another story? Don't you have many more you should be working on?

Peony- Uh hehe, I know but I've had this written almost 2 years ago, and after re-reading CrimsonMaidenXXX's Universe of the Four Gods I thought, why not just share it? I love this concept and-

Youko- Right I get it already, sheesh, let's just start this god damn story then...

Peony- You're no fun :P

Disclaimer: No, I do not own this anime blah blah blah. We've all heard it a million times before...I think we get it.

Chapter 1 A well through worlds

"Yawn."

"You tired already Botan?"

The blue haired girl looked up at her best friend groggily and mumbled a 'yeah'. Keiko giggled. She was also concerned though, her best friend had come to school more tired than the day before, how strange.

"What have you been doing recently anyway? I mean, coming to school half asleep isn't healthy you know?" Botan awkwardly rubbed her head.

"Yeah well, I need to study don't I? Finals are coming up. Can't slack off now." Keiko sighed. Sometimes her bubble headed friend was too serious, yes she needs to study for exams, everyone does, but to work this hard is practically suicide. Keiko shook her head in disapproval.

"Now now Botan, you're working way too hard. Not even I work this much. You need to take a break and slow down." She smirked, Botan gulped. "And I know how!"

She was almost afraid to ask. "And what, pray tell, is it?"

Botan was not expecting a girl's day out and a sleepover to top it off. The two bought tons of clothes thanks to Keiko's money. Botan felt guilty, Keiko was doing all this for her, not to mention spending her hard earned money at her parents noodle shop.

"Keiko you didn't have to do..." Keiko cut her off.

"No Botan, I want to. Besides I also need new clothes." Botan sweat dropped.

"But you've hardly bought anything for yourself." Keiko grunted.

"It's as I said, I wanted to." Botan sighed and gave up, once Keiko has decided something, it's final. They walked out the store they were in and headed to Botan's apartment. She lived alone, her parents were in a tragic accident. Her brother's body was never found, and she prayed that he was still well. They were twins and she had a feeling that he was just fine.

Keiko stopped abruptly which caused Botan to bump into her. She almost fell backwards but she was able to stand upright. Keiko gasped and went to apologise. Botan shook it off and said it was her fault for not paying any attention.

"I'm sorry anyway, but there was one more place I wanted to visit. Pretty please?" Botan nodded, curious as to where she wanted to go.

They took a detour down a forest path. She always overlooked the path, as she had never had time to go explore due to finals, she was really curious though. "Keiko what's down here anyway?" Keiko looked over her shoulder at her.

"There is an old shrine here. Me and my family usually come down her on New Years to pray. It actually works." Botan mentally flinched at hearing the word 'family'. Oh how much she misses them. "I just wanted to make a prayer, I've been meaning to do it for a while now. I just never had the time. Oh, you should make one too."

Botan smiled at this. "Yeah, maybe I will." She liked that idea, she'll wish for her twin brother's safety, and for good results this summer.

They arrived there 10 or so minutes later. The shrine was at a medium size, just the right size to hide in this urban forest.

"Here Botan." The blue haired girl found Keiko already at the shrine, the big bells and offering box behind her. "Don't forget to offer some money before you wish. I hear it's extremely bad luck not to." The girl nodded and walked up to the shrine too.

They offered a bit of money and prayed. When they were done Keiko sighed. She then smiled at her comrade and went down the small steps. Botan followed suite but before she went over the last step she thought she heard someone call her name.

"Keiko?" The brunette looked back at her.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear that just now?" Keiko looked confused.

"Hear what?"

"Nothing, it's probably just my imagination."

"You're kind of creeping me out." Keiko continued to walk on, more alert. She knows her friend isn't crazy. Botan shrugged it off and finished the last step. Then, she heard it again. She looked to her left and found a well. She gulped but went towards it anyway.

"Botan?" By now Keiko noticed her friend going towards the well. "Um, I would be careful around that well." She started following her friend. "Botan?"

"Remember how I asked if you called my name?" Keiko nodded, confused. "Well I heard it again, coming from the well." Keiko gasped.

"There's probably someone trapped down there, let's hurry." The girls ran towards the well but noticed it was sealed up. "No way can someone be trapped with all those talismans on."

"Hm, it was my imagination then." Keiko nodded.

"Must be." The girls went to turn around but then the well opened up. Air was coming up from it, which was technically impossible, right? Keiko didn't have time to react as she was getting dragged into it. "Botan!" She yelled holding out her hands to her.

Botan grabbed both her hands but it wasn't enough to pull her away. In result, they were both dragged into the well. It closed as if nothing had even happened, even the talismans went back to their original places.

They were floating in the air as the wind had died down. Keiko had shut her eyes while being dragged into the air and were opening them due to Botan's coaxing. "Wh-where are we?"

Botan continued to look around while answering. "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure wells aren't supposed to go this deep." They both looked down at this statement, only seeing more air and no ground, as they could see. Suddenly a harsher wind than before hit them. It hit them so suddenly that they had no time to hold on to each other and were being blown to completely different directions.

"Botan!" Keiko had yelled before she had been completely swept away. Botan had tears in her eyes, praying to god that Keiko would be safe, wherever she is. The wind completely died down, almost like the wind just wanted to separate them. Fate was a really cruel thing sometimes.

Botan tried to move but it felt like something was keeping her in place. After a while a male voice echoed from the distance.

"You, priestess of darkness. You will save the world of mystery and get rid of the light."

"What?" She shouted. "What are you talking about?" It got dark all of a sudden then several lights started to fly towards her. "Huh? What- what are these?" The lights seemed to dance around her form and then they faded into her body. Her body glowed and another powerful wind blew by causing her to be swept away with it.

xXx

A bright light seemed to engulf the land of Makai entirely. A man with long dark hair with a mask around his mouth and nose stopped in his tracks. His eyes went wide then went back to their usual narrow state. He was carrying a brunette girl over his left shoulder. Another girl with turquoise hair had walked a little ahead of him. She sucked in a breath.

"Karasu? What is it?" The small girl asked. "What was that flash about?"

"Hm. I don't know." He shrugged. He continued to walk ahead of her. Yukina sighed then followed after him.

"Please Karasu, wait up!"

xXx

Not too faraway a sudden white flash could be seen jumping from treetop to treetop. The flash revealed itself as a silver-haired man (or demon) with a pair of fox ears and a tail. He wore nothing but white and his eyes were gold. He jumped down to a hot spring and landed with a soft thud.

"Hm." He took out an old looking map. It ended right in front of where he was standing. "The hot spring of life, huh?" He took off one of his shoes and dipped a toe into the lukewarm water. "I do feel somewhat rejuvenated. Fine, looks like this bottle will live up to it's purpose." He put his shoe back on and started to fill the bottle with the water.

A sudden flash of light appeared which caused him to jump back. "What the hell?!" He looked up to the sky when something caught his eye. It was falling to the ground fast and not too far away from him. When it disappeared through the trees he immediately dashed off to see what it was, leaving the bottle behind.

He jumped through the trees trying to find the mystery flying object. 'I bet it's a rare treasure! I can't resist, I must get to it first!' Youko was greedy, very greedy. He didn't care what the risk was, as long as it got him treasure and jewels. Oh, precious jewels. He would drool at the thought if he weren't in such a hurry.

He came to a clearing and noticed a change of spiritual energy. 'It can't be here.' He looked around some more. 'If it did land here then wouldn't the trees be torn somewhat?' He decided to investigate anyway. He landed on the grassy ground and still found no form of damage.

"The spiritual energy is pulling me this way." He said out loud. Behind him two shadows could be seen in a bush.

"Karasu, what are we doing here? We could get caught." Yukina said quietly. Karasu just continued to sit there, thinking.

"I saw something land here when that bright flash appeared. That Kitsune is looking for the same thing, from his actions anyway."

"But we need to go, we've stayed long enough as we have, my brother will be angry if we keep him waiting any longer."

"He'll be angry anyway. I don't see how a couple of minutes would be much difference." He said rather angrily. He shrugged her hand away when she put it onto his shoulder. "I'll keep to the shadows, you stay here." She reluctantly nodded.

"Fine, but please be quick about it." Karasu just smirked then disappeared. Yukina breathed a sigh then looked at the brown-haired girl. "Who are you? You're wearing such strange clothes. And you happened to land directly on top of Karasu. You're lucky that you're still alive." She hummed to an unknown tune to calm her anxiety.

xXx

Youko landed a few feet from a magical barrier. When he put one finger to the edge it felt like a huge bolt of electricity had surged through his being. It was too much and he jumped back away from it. "What the hell? Why can't I get near it? What the hell is in there? I guess I'll have to think about this for a minute."

When nothing came to his smart egotistical mind he scratched his head in irritation. No treasure is worth this much patience. Whatever is in there is definitely valuable. "Grr, this is pissing me off! I should just leave." He was not one to give up easily, that's for sure but he was already at his wits end.

As he was walking away a voice called out. "Do not leave as you are a chosen one." He stopped in his tracks and looked behind him. Something had changed with this barrier, it seemed less powerful. He took a chance and reached out a finger. He didn't feel anything and grinned with triumph. 'Wait, what did the voice say? Chosen one? But for what?' He shook his head and continued onward.

He looked around, the inside of the barrier seemed completely different than outside it. Outside you couldn't tell the difference but it was a completely different story inside. The colours were distorted, as if he were in a different world. Actually, instead of trees there were huge structures that seemed more high tech than what he was used to. The houses and buildings were not made with bricks but some sort of metal? Youko couldn't tell.

A small rustle of movement was heard ahead of him and be looked for some place to hide, realising there was nowhere to hide he looked in front of him. Lying there was a girl with sky blue hair. It seemed one of the pieces of hair coming down around her face had been burnt of. Her red hair bobble was to her right side but was torn and therefore unwearable.

Youko held a disappointed face, mainly the fact that what had fallen from the sky was not a valuable treasure or jewel, but a worthless human girl. She turned over to her side mumbling something that went the lines of Keiko. The Kitsune was confused. 'Who or what is Keiko?' He found a stick and started to poke the girl at a safe distance.

"Just who is this girl? How can someone sleep after they had just crashed landed to the ground?" Then he remembered the trees that should have been wrecked by the impact and that strange mysterious voice, could they be clues? The girl started to shift once again.

xXx

Something tickled her. It felt like a poke. She opened one eye slowly. In front of her was grass and then some buildings in the back. She was going to be alright, wasn't she? She wasn't flung into a different world like she had seen in anime, right? But something was off, the scene in front of her didn't look right. The colours were completely different, what should have been green was yellow, and blue was red.

She sat up quickly but held her head. The world was spinning but it went down eventually. She froze when she saw a pair of feet in front of her. She cautiously looked up at the silver-haired man that was casually staring back at her.

"U-um, w-who are you?" She asked frightened. The fox-eared Kitsune just continued to stare at her. He swivelled his tail back and forth. She sweat dropped. 'What is wrong with this guy? And what is he?'

"Then, how about you tell me where I am?" She tried again and still no answer. This silence was killing her. What was going on with him? Is he death? Botan mentally shook her head. 'That was a stupid thing to think.' The Kitsune man seemed to have lost interest and started walking away, grumbling as he went.

"I can't believe I came all this way just for this?" Botan took offence to that. She sprung up and stormed her way over to the retreating man and grabbed one of his shoulders roughly.

"Hey, I not only asked you one question but two! At least answer one of them!" Youko glared behind at her, which she flinched at. She stood her ground though and her hand still on his shoulder. Youko sighed and shrugged her hand off.

"Hn, my name is Youko Kurama and you are in Makai right now. Okay? You happy?" Botan just stood there shocked.

"Did you just say Makai?"

"Hm? Yeah, I said that."

Botan didn't know how to take this. In her history lessons not too long ago she had heard Makai was the land where bloodthirsty demons existed. It is certainly no place for humans, yet here she is, in Makai in front of a demon!

Youko waved his hand in front of her face. When she didn't respond he grew irritated. 'Good grief. It's like talking to a brick wall.' He rubbed his head with his hands. When he looked down at the girl she had been looking right at him. "W-what?" The girl blushed and turned her head away, muttering a 'nothing' as she did so. Youko shrugged and continued walking once again.

"You can't just leave me here!" When he didn't stop she called out again. "Hey! Youko-san!" This got his attention.

"Youko-San? Ha." He left the barrier there and then.

"What was that about?" She puffed out her face. "What a jerkoff." She continued to sit there, contemplating what to do next. "This is really Makai huh? And what was that voice before I blacked out about? Something about a priestess of darkness?" What a day it has been for her.

Outside the barrier, Karasu saw the silver Kitsune leave and flash between the trees. Karasu turned his head back to the barrier. 'Whatever is in there is probably not that valuable afterall. What a shame and I was getting excited too.' He was about to leave when someone else came out of the barrier. It was in the shape of a young girl.

'Interesting. So it was a girl? Who is she I wonder.' He was about to approach her when a small rustle in the bushes caught his attention.

"Karasu? We really need to leave now." Yukina said urgently. The other girl obviously heard as she snapped her head their direction. He sighed with annoyance but gave in anyway. She was right, he had wasted too much time for this.

"Fine, we'll be going then." He hefted the brunette girl over his shoulder once again and told Yukina to follow. He still wondered who that blunette was. He shrugged, this will not be the last time he will see her. No, he'll make sure of it.

The noise in the bushes had stopped. It was too small to be a forest animal but if it was a bloodthirsty demon that wanted to eat her it would have done so already. 'Nothing to worry about, eh?' She waited a little while before she shrugged it off. She saw nothing but trees, trees and yep you guessed it, trees.

"Now where do I go? I have to get home." She chose a random direction but looked behind her firstly. The barrier that had protected her before had disappeared. She breathed a sigh while putting her hands on her hips. "I knew I couldn't stay there forever but it could have at least stayed a little bit longer." She started her trek through the woods.

Youko had been watching her for a while. He knew there was something bad in those bushes so he made it look as if he had left the area. Obviously it had worked. He watched her go deeper and deeper into the woods. It was weird, why does he feel that he needed to protect her in some way? Then he remembered that voice from earlier.

-Do not leave as you are a chosen one.-

'Could she really be...?' He stopped his train of thought. A couple of humans had sneaked up on the girl. He didn't know what to do. Either save her or not save her. He barely knew her after all. The two humans were right behind her now. 'What the hell?' He silently summoned his rose whip and slashed it out at the two bandits.

She heard rustling behind her, then blood-curdling screams. Two bandits were practically sliced in half right in front of her. She shut her eyes and dashed through the trees. 'What was that? Who were they?' She tripped over a tree branch but got up immediately again. "What killed them?!"

She got into a clearing. She spotted a black-haired girl that was right in front of her but couldn't stop herself from running. "Hey, watch out!" The lady turned around in time to smoothly dodge her and catch her hand in time for her to not tumble over.

She got her balance back and smiled hesitantly at the lady. "Thank you! Sorry about that! I really surprised you didn't I?" She asked while scratching her head nervously. The girl shook her head and smiled at her.

"No no, not at all, I hope you're okay though." Botan nodded her head.

"Yep! Oh! My name is Botan by the way. What's yours?"

"My name is Ayame. I am the daughter of our village leader not too far from here." She then pointed to her right then put it back down again. She then observed her companions dressing. "Um, what were you running away from, by the way?"

Botan instantly remembered what she was running from. "Oh yeah, two bandits had almost snuck up on me then bam! A sort of whip type thing sprung out and killed them instantly." Her eyes then dropped to her feet. "I didn't stay and find out who or what it was."

Ayame then put her hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, you did the right thing. No person in their right mind would stay after that incident." Botan smiled at her. Ayame smiled back then turned her head to her right. "Looks like my father is calling me." She started to walk away. "You should come with me, Makai is dangerous and is no place for a human girl to venture alone."

"Thank you Ayame." Ayame nodded and led them back to her village.

What lies in the village and what is Youko Kurama's reason for saving her? Was it really just out of convenience or something much deeper? Tune in next time to find out.

Tbc

AN- I'm getting back into writing again! So you'll see updates! I promise! Still trying to settle into university life and I'm away from home. It's been quite hard not seeing my mother everyday, I'm such a mommy's girl and proud of it! And sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I think I've improved since my first chapter of demon detectives though (so cringy looking back on it). So please review and tell me if I should continue this.


	2. The Legend

AN- Another update! Hope you all like it...I don't really have much else to say..

Disclaimer: I don't think I need to say this again. (Whispers- I own nothing)

Love through Time chapter 2 - The Legend

"So um, Ayame?" Botan asked out of the blue. They were very close to Ayame's village border. The trees seemed to have moved closer to the center of the forest path. Ayame turned her head towards her.

"Yes?"

"How much farther is it? My legs are hurting." Ayame smiled at her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Botan. We're just about there." She pointed to the trees above her. "You see these trees?" At Botan's nod she continued on. "Well the closer they get the closer we are to my village. It keeps thieves out at least."

"Wow, how did you get them to do that?"

"Well we have someone that creates weapons and other unique items to help our village prosper. But if you ask me his talents are wasted here." Botan looked at her confused.

"What do you mean by that? How is it a waste." Ayame frowned.

"Well no one knows about our village and so no one goes out of their way to come here. Why stay here when you could go to the Capital?"

"I see, but I don't think it's a waste. If he chooses to stay then it's his decision." Ayame nodded and smiled at the blunette.

"Yes, I believe you're right. Oh and would you look at that, we're here." Botan looked ahead of them and there it was. As Ayame had said it was an extremely small village, not one to attract much attention that's for sure. The people seemed friendly enough though as a few kids were here and there. A few kids stopped upon seeing Ayame and her guest.

"Ayame!" Cried a small girl with red hair. She ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Papa's been calling for a short while now. Just how far out did you go anyhow?"

"Yes I know he's been calling, and I just went out to get a few berries for supper tonight." The young girl bobbed her head up and down.

"I see, and who is she?" She pointed her question towards Botan.

"Oh, me? I'm Botan. A pleasure I'm sure."

"We bumped into each other while i was picking berries."

"I see." The girl smiled up at her. "If my big sister trusts you then so will I. My name is Hinageshi, some people call me Hina."

"Okay, Hina?" Hinageshi nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"I'll go get father, I'm sure he'd be interested to meet our guest." Hinageshi nodded and pulled Botan towards her little friends.

"Hey hey, let's play hide n seek!" Botan sweat dropped at the smaller girl but agreed to her request anyway. "Okay, so you seek first!" All of her little friends grinned and giggled. Botan sweat dropped. Out of all the things she should be doing she's playing hide and seek? "Okay Botan, you can start counting now!"

The blunette sighed but started to count anyway. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5..." She went all the way to fifty then started to look for the small kids. She heard giggling to her right and tiptoed to a medium sized barrel. She found a small girl and squealed upon seeing her.

"Aw, you found me first!" Botan smiled and continued her hunt.

xXx

Youko almost fell out of the tree he was sitting on when the girl started to play a game with those so-called annoying brats. He's pratically wasting his time here when he could be back with his men and could be stealing things, but something was strange about this human girl. She seemed so innocent and nice compared to what he's seen here in Makai. It was refreshing, to say the least.

He yawned and sat back more comfortably onto his tree. He had a feeling he would be here for a while. He sprung up when he heard a rustling below him. It was that ginger haired girl. 'What did she call herself? Himageshi?, Higurashi? No it was Hinageshi! That's it!' Boy, was he getting old if he couldn't remember a name that he heard just 5 minutes ago.'

Hinageshi looked up and found the Kitsune staring down at her. Before she could scream however, Youko had clasped a clawed hand around the poor girl's mouth, ceasing anymore noise she would make. He glared at the small girl. "Speak and I break your neck." Hinageshi nodded her head furiously without making sound. Youko smirked. "Good girl."

"Hinageshi?! Where are you?" Botan called. One of the other kids pointed to the bushes they were currently in.

'Crap.' Thought Youko. Botan walked cautiously over and was now within five feet of Youko. She stood stock still upon seeing something move. It was Youko's tail. 'Hn, she will see me anyway so there is no use of hiding.'

She looked up and jumped back slightly upon seeing the silver Kitsune once again. "U-um, hello again..." Youko narrowed his eyes and released Hinageshi. The girl ran to Botan, shaking like crazy.

"I was so scared!" Botan patted the young girl on the head.

"Shh, it's okay. Go to Ayame. I'll be fine." Hinageshi nodded and quickly ran back to the village. Botan turned her eyes to the Kitsune once again. She smiled at the fox. "Thank you for letting her go." She bowed her head down. Youko sweat dropped.

'That is not what I expected, at all.' He shrugged his shoulders. Botan looked back up again.

"Um, what are you doing here anyway? I thought you went somewhere else?" Botan asked confused. Youko didn't blame her for being confused, he's confused himself.

"Hn, I don't really know why I'm here to be honest." It was the truth, he himself is not one to lie. He may be a thief but he is certainly no lier.

"Oh I see." The two of them were silent. She then cleared her throat to gain his attention. "You saved me back there didn't you?" Youko gave her a surprised look. "I admit, I was afraid at first, hence why I ran away, and who wouldn't run away in that situation?"

"Tch, only cowards run away." Botan growled.

"I'm no coward. I was just some ordinary school girl until I came here. Trust me! You'd act the same if you were me!" Youko tried hard to not laugh at her reactions, but it would be out of character for him, and so he managed to keep it down. "Anyway, I knew it was you who saved me back there and I thank you."

"Tch, whatever."

"Botan! Are you okay?" Ayame called from just outside the bushes. Botan looked up.

"Yes, I'm okay." She shouted as she ran to her friend. Youko breathed a sigh and stepped out also. Ayame looked at Youko and held in a scream.

"B-Botan don't you realise who he is?" She whispered. Botan blinked.

"Ah, Youko? He's the one who saved me from those bandits."

"He's also an infamous thief. Actually he's the greatest thief Makai has ever seen. You shouldn't trust him."

"No Ayame. He'd be fine." Said a deep voice from behind them. They turned around and found that it was Ayame and Hinageshi's father.

"Father?"

"Ho ho ho, it's me, your dear old father. And as I said, he be fine. And you...!" He pointed his hand dramatically at Botan. "...and you!" He pointed at Youko. "Shall come with me." He turned around and started walking to his house. Ayame sweat dropped and followed after.

"I guess we should go, huh?" Youko ignored her remark and started walking. Botan puffed out her cheeks but followed suit. They had all gotten to the older man's home and were sitting in a circle as such. Except Youko who sat to the side.

"Now, I have some things I need to discuss with all of you." Ayame's father stated.

"Um, like what sir?" Botan asked uneasily. It was quiet in the room and the old man coughed to get all of their attention.

"Yes well, it deeply concerns you miss."

"Me?" The man nodded his head and crossed his arms across his chest. Ayame sweatdropped at her father's stern movements.

"Father, just tell her already." She sighed. "There is no need to hold it off."

"Yes well, there is a legend that states a young girl from another world would come and bring peace and harmony to Makai. That legend was 300 years ago. They called her the Priestess of darkness. That is you." He said while pointing to the blunette. Botan and Youko went wide-eyed.

"Her?!"

"Me?!" They said at the same time. Ayame nodded at the both of them.

"Yes, but in order for you to fulfil that prophecy you need to gather the 8 Guardians of Darkness. I know it must sound strange but it is the truth." Botan regained herself and sat up straight.

"But why me? I'm just your normal schoolgirl, I-I'm no Legend. That's right, you have the wrong girl. I can't be the only girl from another world. There's just no way!"

"Please Botan. At least think about it. And father," Ayame asked. "There is proof on her body that she is the one from the prophecy, isn't there?" The man noodded.

"Yes there is. Botan, do you have a strange birthmark that looks like a star?" Botan thought about it.

"Now that you mention it, yeah I do. It's on my right elbow." She said as she showed the man. He looked at it for a while, asking her to move her elbow for a better view.

"Yes, that's all the proof that I need. You are indeed the Priestess." Botan shook her head, still not believing it. "Well I guess that there is no rush. Stay here and think it over. Oh, and my name is Oreon." She nodded and slowly walked out of the room. When she was out Oreon put all of his attention towards the still Kitsune.. "Well, what are you going to do?"

"Why am I here?" Youko asked instead. "Was there any merit in telling me this tale that I have already heard of god knows how many times?"

"Well Youko. We have reason to believe that you could be one of the guardians." Ayame answered. Youko stood up suddenly.

"No freaking way! I am not somebody's servant!" He yelled then stormed away.

"I knew he would react like that." Ayame sighed. She stood up and walked over to their small kitchen. "Father, was it wise to tell them like that? You know it was risky." Oreon gave out a huge hearty laugh.

"Ho ho! Off course it was okay! What other way was there to tell them anyway?" He stopped laughing and put on a serious tone. "We need the Preistess and her guardians now. We have no time to waste." Ayame frowned but nodded.

"The Crow will rise again, they say." She got out a pan and started throwing different ingredients in. Oreon turned his eyes towards her.

"Yes...The Crow of Light. That sadistic man is definitetly behind all of this."

xXx

"No no no no! I refuse to believe this! I just want to go home!" Botan shouted out to the distance. It had gotten a bit darker since she arrived at the village. She was by a cliff and vented all of her anger into the air. A few children were nearby, staring wide-eyed at the blunette.

"Has she gone crazy, Hinageshi?" A small boy asked. The small girl just shook her head.

"Nah, I think she's just aggravated. Right Miss Botan?" The blunette sweatdropped, embarassed to be caught in such a state.

"Uh yeah, that's totally it! Just thinking out loud! Like, really loud! No worries here!" The other children hummed in response.

"If ya say so, it's still kind of wierd though." The boy then had an idea. "Hey, weird Priestess girl!"

"What did you call me?!" The boy shrunk back a little but took out a white ball.

"I-I was thinking that we could play ball, and I called you that because you're a weirdo!" He pointed to her rudely, holding an obnoxious smirk. The girl gritted her teeth.

"Why you ignorant lil'..." She took a deep sigh. 'He's only a kid, he doesn't know any better, right?' With that thought in mind she slowly walked over to the kid and took the ball from his grasp. "So, any game in mind? I warn you, I'm a pretty good netball player, so I-"

"What's netball?" Another girl asked.

"Um, well, netball is when..." She was not good at explaining things. She looked around the small village in hopes of finding anything that could help her out. Her eyes brightened when she saw white chalk not too far away.

xXx

Karasu and Yukina continued to travel down a dirt path, Keiko still unconsious on Karasu's shoulder. "Oh my, my brother is going to be so mad at me..." Yukina sighed as she began to trail behind her companion a little.

"Well, when is that little runt not mad? Tch, he pisses me off way too much with that temper of his." Yukina frowned in response.

"You're one to talk, you're most likely just as short tempered as he is..." Karasu was about to respond when he saw a dark shadow at the corner of his eye. The crow-like man stopped in his tracks, peering above him at a tree branch.

"Speak of the devil, you always did have impeccable timing." The spiky haired boy ignored Karasu's remark.

"Hn, I didn't come here to make small talk. You're late." Hiei then jumped down onto the forest floor.

"Yes, well, even if I did, I doubt you'd oblige."

"Tch, you know me well then." He turned his back on them but not before he gave a small (and I mean small) smile to his younger sister who caught it and gave a small smile of her own. The leaves started to rustle in front of Hiei's small form and a mirror-like portal opened up in front of him. "I think it's about time we had left, don't you think?"

xXx

Ayame walked out of her house, hoping to find their new guest. She smiled as a few forest animals came up to her feet. She bent down and gave a rabbit a pat on the head. "Hello there, old friend, I haven't seen you in a while." She was about to give it another pat when the creature's head sprung up in fright. She took that as an indication that danger was lurking nearby. "Oh no, Botan!"

She began to run deeper into the village and heard shouts and yells when she got close enough. "I've got to hurry-" She stopped her words as a flash of silver had quickly bypassed her. A rose petal had fallen near her. "Youko...?" She was a little surprised at the thought of the obnoxious kitsune caring about the girl enough, but relieved non the less. 'I need to help protect her too!' A bright light appeared out of nowhere and went towatds her cheek. When the light vanished she touched her cheek and felt a small smooth surface. Her eyes widened in realization. "I'm, also a guardian...?"

xXx

"Oh no, Hina!" Botan yelled as an ugly demon grabbed hold of the young orange-haired girl.

"Miss Botan! Help me!" She cried as the demon's grip tightened around her. "Help! It's getting hard to breathe!"

"Don't worry, I'll get you down from there!" She shouted back. 'But how?' She saw an iron pole nearby and quickly grabbed it.

"Ha ha ha, and how do you propose you'll do that?! You're powerless!" He swung his arm out at her, sending her backwards into a wall. She grunted in pain as she slid downwards.

'He's right, I am powerless.' Her head turned to the side. She saw the demon eye the other children and start to go after them. 'No!' She wanted to help but couldn't find the energy to move. 'Why am I even here? Why am I the priestess?' She thought back to what happened 5 minutes prior. She had drawn on the ground and explained how to play netball and other various sports. She remembered the smiling faces of the children who enjoyed her teachings and were very excited to play them. Then the demon showed up and ruined everything. 'They were so excited to play the games I showed them...'

"Botan! Help us!" A small girl cried.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be the Priestess?! Help us!" The boy from before shouted.

"What? She's the Priestess?!" The demon said, surprised. He turned his head towards her. "Ah, so I finally found her!"

"She's supposed to save this world! If you kill her you'd destroy everyone!" Hinageshi shouted as her small fists hit his own. The demon's eyes turned towards her.

"That's the whole point, brat! I was sent by King Yama from Reikai to dispose of her! And to think she's the girl to save this world? Don't make me laugh!" He stomped his way towards her. Botan had regained little energy.

'Why am I so weak?! If I am the priestess shouldn't I have my own powers?!' The demon was looming over her now, smirking. His unoccupied fist rose up above his head. 'I'm done, already?' His fist started to swing down on her. She closed her eyes. 'It can't end this way!' When nothing happened she slowly opened one eye. They both shot open when red flower petals started fluttering around her. 'What?' The demon let out a wail as his arm spewed blood.

"AArghh! My arm! My arm!" He let go of Hinageshi and she was about to tumble onto the ground. She was luckily caught before she did.

"Ahh, Big Sister!" Ayame smiled down at the young girl.

"Hina, I'm so glad you're safe. Now go hide somewhere safe..." Hinageshi nodded as she did just that. Ayame stood up, glaring daggers at the demon. Botan was still surprised that she didn't notice someone begin to carry her.

"Oi, snap out of it!" Botan blinked as she was eye to eye with Youko.

"Y-youko?" He rolled his eyes. He was now standing to the side, the demon still shrieking with agony.

"The one and only, now just stay here like a good little girl." He gently sat her down nearby a tree. She watched as he and Ayame went back to finish off the demon. She began to blush as she just registered what had happened.

'He carried me, didn't he? Oh, I hope I wasn't heavy, how embarrassing...'

xXx

Youko took out a rose from behind his hair. "Rose whip!" The demon abruptly turned as he sensed danger. Not only did he have Youko to deal with, but Ayame as well who took out a couple of knives from her sleeve.

"Hey now, let's talk this over! I-I didn't mean to attack your friend here, off course I didn't! I was just hungry and-" He was caught off as a knife had lodged itself into his leg, "Yahh! I said I was sorry, I'm sorry!" He cried as he tried to hop away. Ayame sweatdropped.

"Okay...should I...?"

"I'll do it." Youko said as he jumped into the air. The demon looked back when he felt someone behind him. He was about to scream when Youko's whip came down upon him. He was dead. Youko got back onto the ground, shaking his whip of the blood that stuck to it. "Hn, that was a waste of time."

"Botan, are you alright?" Ayame asked as she helped the blue haired girl from the ground.

"Yes, I'll be alright, thank you, Ayame." The taller girl nodded. Hinageshi went to Botan's other side and helped her to their house. "Thank you, Hina." Hinageshi grinned up at her.

"That's my line." Youko watched the trio go further into the village.

'It seems I really am a guardian...' He held his right hand up. His ears twitched in slight irritation. What lay on his hand was a small silver jewel. He let out a growl. 'I'm the greatest thief in all of Makai, I do not have time for this crap! There are countless jewels and treasures just begging me to find them!'

"Hey, are you coming or not?!" Botan shouted from the distance. He sent her a glare but she was too far away to see it.

"Don't tell me what to do, woman!" She seemed to hear him as she, Ayame and Hinageshi continued onward. He tightened his fist. "Tch, I'll tag along, for now."

Tbc

Review corner

Botan- It's that time once again folks.

Youko- Yay... I say sarcastically.

Botan- (pouts) If you hate being here so much, then why bother showing up?

Youko- Trust me! I wish I didn't have to...

Ayame- Anyway, we should start, don't you think?

Youko- Whatever, there's only one to get through anyway, it shouldn't take long.

Botan- That's not the kind of attitude we want. Now our first reviewer is...!?

Ayame- CrimsonMaidenXXX!

Botan- Wait? Keiko's here?!

Youko- Duh.

Botan- Anyway, I don't know who this Karasu fellow is, he sounds super sketchy. And we know who two of the celestrial Guardians are. Just six more to go!

Ayame- Please continue to review, it really helps.


	3. The Third Guardian

AN - Sorry for how late it is. Haven't been into writing at all for a good couple of months, but here's chapter 3!

Disclaimer - No...own...anything...

Chapter 3 The Third Guardian

"Are you sure you should be up and about?" Ayame asked worriedly as she followed Botan out of her small village house. It has been 2 days since Botan was attacked and the blunette had been lying in bed. The girl could not sit still for any longer and simply left the safety of the house.

"I'm fine Ayame, I'm fine!" The girl said as she took in a deep breath of fresh air. It felt great to be outside again, feeling the wind go through her hair. She frowned when she saw the damage to the village from two days prior. "This is all my fault, isn't it?" Ayame shook her head.

"Off course it's not, it's just that these things happen sometimes." She said as she stood beside the blunette. There was a lot of destruction, but even so, there was a smile on every villager's face as they continued with the repairs.

"I don't get it, why does everyone seem happy? Not a frown in sight." Even the children were running about playing.

"It's because they know the world will be saved by you and us guardians. The prophecy will come true!"

"Wait, I never signed up for this priestess stuff! I just want to find my friend Keiko and get out of here!" Ayame frowned at her answer.

"But the prophecy states a girl from another world will save Makai from evil, add the fact that the gems of the guardians appeared on Youko and myself. Not just anyone can do that." Botan let out a deep sigh.

"I guess, maybe, but what about Keiko?" Ayame put a reassuring hand on her friend's.

"Botan, we need to search this land for the guardians, we have a chance of finding her along the way. And if that doesn't work, you can wish to be reunited with her." Botan still looked unsure, but she nodded her head.

"Yes, you're right..." She then grinned up at her. "...If all else fails then I'll simply wish for us to be reunited." Ayame nodded, letting out her own smile.

"That's the spirit. We just need some faith." Ayame then turned around to go back to her home. Botan continued to stand where she was, looking out at the village in front of her.

"Maybe I could save this world, I never did fit in back home. Keiko was the only one that accepted me for who I was..."

"Talking to yourself is never a good sign." Youko spoke to her left, sitting on a tree. She jumped a couple feet in the air.

"What the...? Don't sneak up on people, you creep!" She yelled, trying to slow her heartbeat down. The kitsune rolled his eyes at her.

"Tch, I'll do what I want, onna! I don't care what they say, I'll never be one of your servants!" Botan let out a growl at that, why did he love irritating her so much? What had she ever done to him?

"Look, I haven't got a choice either! At least you're not in a different world than the one you're used to! Heck, even now I'm finding it hard to believe this is happening! So don't you even lecture me!" All she got in response was a chuckle,which made her even madder. "How dare you laugh! I'm being serious here!"

"Ha, please, you couldn't order a monkey around, let alone the greatest thief in all Makai!" He continued to laugh, so much so that he almost fell out of the tree he was sitting on. Botan's eye twitched.

'He's so arrogant and so full of himself, the prick...' She started to walk away, still irritated at the fox. If she stayed she would have climbed up that tree and pummel him until his pretty face was nothing but bruises and- wait, pretty face? 'Why did I think that? Yes, he has a nice looking face, but with such a rotten personality, he's not worth it!' She decided then and there that she would never get along with that pretty boy, never.

xxXxx

"Aw, why can't I go with you?!" Hinageshi whined. It was later that day that the three decided to leave and find the remaining six guardians, wherever they may be. Oreon and Hinageshi, along with some other villagers were seeing them off. Ayame bent down in front of her little sister.

"It'll be fine, Hinageshi..."

"But, you're wearing your old assassin clothes! That must mean you'll be going back to your old ways, right?" Ayame was wearing a white kimono with a black star pattern. Her right sleeve was torn off and her right arm had a black arm band with an image of a white lily. Ayame frowned in response. She promised her little sister that she would give up her old ways, but it couldn't be helped. They were going to go on a very dangerous mission, one where her life was at risk. Her expression softened as Hinageshi hugged her.

"It'll be alright. I intend to come back to you and father. So don't waste your tears on me, okay?" Hinageshi sniveled a few more times until she finally let go. She rubbed her eyes, while she let out a smile.

"O-okay, I-I'll have faith in you, sis!" Ayame smiled as she hugged her sister. "Well, we'll be leaving now!" Ayame said as she waved goodbye. The villagers and her family waved back, a few shedding some tears as they saw them off. Youko, who was in the trees the whole time rolled his eyes at the overly sweet scene.

"Hn, what a sickening scene...I'd rather kill a few bandits than stay here." Botan heard him as she was standing not too far away.

"You must be fun to have at parties..." She mumbled. Youko's right ear twitched in irritation.

"Why aren't you saying goodbye? Better over there than over here." Her eyes saddened a little.

"Well, they're not my family, I'd just be a bother." Youko shrugged.

"Whatever." Ayame had made her way towards them with Oreon and Hinageshi. Oreon stood right in front of the bluenette and pulled her into a hug.

"Now, we mustn't forget to give a nice send off to our newest family member." Botan's eyes widened when she heard that. "You may think you're alone in this new world of ours, but that is far from the truth." Hinageshi bobbed up and down to Botan's right.

"Yeah, you're really cool Miss Botan! You taught me so many things while you were here! You're another sister to me!" She then hugged Botan along with Oreon. Ayame smiled brightly at the scene and was surprised when Hinageshi pulled her in as well. Botan was still shocked at being considered a part of the family. How long had it been since she had a family moment like this? "Botan? What's the matter? Aren't you happy?" Botan looked down at the girl then realized she had been crying. She shook her head as she wiped away her tears.

"No, that's not it. It's just been so...so long since I was part of a family. It was a little bit overwhelming was all."

"Ha ha, then I'm glad that you feel this way about us!" Oreon said. He let go of her and stood back. "I wish you could stay longer, but..."

"We know father. Once we've gathered the remaining guardians we'll come right back. Promise." Oreon nodded and the three set off on their long journey.

xxXxx

They were walking through a thick forested area. Botan was not used to walking through such a forest. Which was made clear by the fact that she was lagging behind. "Keep up with the pace, kid. I'd like to get to our destination by nightfall."

"Don't call me kid!" Botan spat back as she got to her knees. "We've been walking for hours without rest, just give me five minutes!" She whined. Ayame smiled warmly at the girl then turned towards Youko.

"She's right you know? Nightfall isn't for another few hours. Where are we going anyway?" She asked.

"Hn, we're heading to my hideout. My men are probably worried about my whereabouts." He answered as he sat on a boulder to his right. "You should be honoured that I, Youko Kurama, will be showing you my home. Normal beings would be killed if they stand within a mile of it." Botan's eye twitched.

"Oh yes, we're so honoured. Can't you tell from my face how honoured I am? Nope, can't look more honoured than this." She teased. Youko growled in response. Ayame looked to and fro between the two and sweat dropped. This journey would be an interesting one, that she knew.

"So, how long until we get to your base of operations?"

"Hn, about an hour, give or take, judging by how far away we are from those mountains over there." He pointed to two twin mountains ahead of them. "Quite a dangerous area if you don't know your way around, best you don't wander." He then looked at Botan. "Did you know that evil spirits live there? Spirits of vile demons who did nothing but crimes in their past life haunt the place between the peaks. My base is right in the center of it which means that you'll run into them sooner or later." This terrified Botan but she refused to show it. "They're not afraid to kill travellers, heck they've even attacked me at some point. You'll face far worse than that if you continue this journey of yours. You sure you want to continue?" While he was saying all this he got closer and closer to her, his face looking scarier by each step until he was barely a few centimetres apart. 'This outta make her quit. One thing I know about humans is how gullible they are. She's bound to turn back and run to her new father.' What he didn't expect to see was the bravery in her eyes.

"I admit, if I was how I was back on day one of being here I might actually turn around right now, but, after the way Ayame, Oreon and Hinageshi treated me as a family, I knew then that I can't just turn my back and run away." Ayame's face brightened.

"Botan..."

"I may not know about this world yet, but there are good people whose lives are at risk. I'm not strong, by any means, but..." She looked into his eyes with determination. "I've made a promise to myself to save this world and the people who believe in me. Nothing you say will change that!" Youko was stunned, to say the least. Maybe not all humans were the same afterall.

"Quite commendable words, for a human that is." Said a voice from the trees. Youko and Ayame whirled around and went into a defensive stance in front of Botan. "Well, I've heard that the guardians were strong, now let's test that out," He then teleported behind Youko "...shall we?" Youko looked surprised for a split second then quickly whirled around to land a punch at the enemie's face, His fist hit but was surprised when he hit rock. He held his hand as it stung. "Hahaha, that's the thing with my Armour of Clay. It's hard to lay a hit." He then kicked with his right leg which Youko blocks with both arms. Youko then pushed his leg away which caused the man to jump backwards.

"An armour made of clay, seemingly unbreakable. Also that teleportation technique. I know you. You're part of the shinobi. Risho, the Earth Charmer are you not?" Risho smirked.

"I see that my reputation precedes me. I feel honoured that the mighty Youko Kurama knows about me." Youko smiled confidently.

"Good to know someone appreciates a thief such as myself." Ayame and Botan rolled their eyes at the comment. Just what they needed, another vain demon. That was when Botan felt it. A strange feeling in the back of her head, like her brain's trying to tell her something. She felt it before when she first met Youko and Ayame but she merely shrugged it off. Now she knew, if she felt this then a guardian was near by. She turned sharply around which surprised Ayame.

"Botan?"

"You two get back. Ayame, protect her with your life." Ayame nodded as she pulled Botan with her. "There may be more out there. The shinobi don't tend to send many out on a mission together, so there may be one around somewhere." Ayame nodded once again as she stood in front of the bluenette.

"Ayame." Botan whispered. Ayame nodded but kept her head foreward. "I think, that, there's another guardian nearby." At that moment Risho and Youko started to exchange punches and kicks. Ayame's eyes stared at Botan in slight surprise.

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

"A weird feeling in the back of my head. I first got it when I first met you and Youko. I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was important."

"I see, so there are other shinobi nearby. Maybe one of them is a guardian?" In the shadows, a pale alien looking demon was waiting.

"When is Risho going to give the signal? That vain idiot." He muttered irritably. He smirked when Risho gave a quick glance his way. "About time!" He shouted as he jumped from his spot. He landed on the ground not far away from the two girls. Ayame quickly reacted as she got two knives out. "Ah, a woman fighter. Haven't seen one of you in a while, however do not expect me to go easy on you just because of that."

"Oh, I'm more than happy to spar with you." A dark look appeared on Ayame's face then which surprised Botan. "Botan, get to a safe place. I don't know what kind of abilities this guy has." The girl relunctedly nodded and she ran behind a tree. Ayame then gave her full attention to the new enemy. "Can I have your name?"

"Hm, guess it couldn't hurt. You'll be dead soon enough so you won't remember it for long. I am known as Gama The Master of Disguise. Since I gave you mine, what's yours?"

"Ayame, just Ayame."

"Ayame? Now where have I heard that name before?"

"It's a common enough name. You probably have me mixed up with someone else."

"Probably."

"I hope the two of them will be alright." The feeling in the back of Botan's head appeared once again. The feeling was leading her backwards, deeper in the forest. It was in the opposite direction of the twin mountains. "I should wait, and there might be a third shinobi waiting for me in there." When she looked at the darkness of the forest, she began to shiver. "And it looks scary in there anyway. I'll just wait it-" The feeling became much stronger. "The-they're getting much closer." She looked towards the battles that were taking place then looked behind her at the forest. "I-I'll go check it out..." She did just that and started to walk forward.

"Hello? Who's out there? I know you're there! Answer me!" She let out a small squeak as a few birds flew away due to her yelling. She looked above her at the birds. "I-I should go back. Youko, and Ayame are risking their lives to protect, me..." She began to feel dizzy. "N-now what...?" She heard a few heavy footsteps from behind.

"So you're the priestess everyone is getting so bent out of shape over?" Asked a dark-skinned man. He had many scars on his muscled body. He smirked down at the girl as he lifted her up by the collar of her school uniform. She struggled uselessly at his tight hold, kicking everywhere. A kick manged to connect to his face but he acted like it didn't faze him at all. "Nice try, girly." He spoke as he took his free hand and lifted her skirt up a little. She looked at him with disgust as she continued to kick and struggle. He got aggravated and threw her to the ground and pinned her with him towering over her.

"It won't take long for Risho and Gama to finish up your friends Priestess." Botan looked up at him in horror.

'Please, don't let him be the third guardian!' She was about to yell out when one of his hands covered her mouth. Her yells became muffled.

"Now now, none of that. We wouldn't want anyone to overhear us, now would we?" Tears began to form in her eyes. "Are you really that disgusted with me? Oh, I get it. You don't want to do it with a stranger. Right, I get it. Fine then, we won't be strangers if I introduce myself right? I'm Bakken of the Shinobi. There is no need to introduce yourself. Everyone knows the Priestess, right, Botan?" Her eyes widened even more. He smirked once again as he tore open the top of her uniform. She would have screamed if not for his hand. "Hehe, not so bad is it-"

"I hate demons who attack defenceless girls." Said an omnimous voice from behind. Both Bakken and Botan looked at the newcomer. A man with an unusual appearance stood behind them. He had dark hair, along with leather-like wings and a scythe in hand. He looked furious at Bakken who looked a little scared. The dark-skinned man stood up, pulling the girl with him. He held her out, her shirt barely clinging to her body.

"Oh yeah? And what are ya gonna do about it, huh?" He challenged as he held the girl in front of him. She made a choking sound as his hand tightened around her neck. The winged man began to take a step closer. "Ah ah ah, don't think so. Step any closer and I'll wringe her neck." The man scowled.

"How did a coward like you even survive this long?" Bakken shrugged.

"Beats me. Being a coward does have advantages." The man got into a fighting stance. "Just what are you planning to do? I told you, if you take another step I'll wring her neck, or do you not care for her life after all?" The man grimaced. "This is boring." Bakken said as he began to swing the girl from side to side.

"You disgust me." He flew towards Bakken at a break neck speed and cut his arm deeply. So deeply that Bakken let go of Botan immediately. The man then gave Bakken a smooth kick to his chest and caught Botan straight after. He jumped 10 feet away while holding her. She began to cough uncontrollably which made the man pat her on the back to help her. "You're going to be okay now. Just hang in there." Botan smiled slightly at him as she calmed down.

"Th-thank you, for rescuing me." The man smiled back.

"My pleasure." The feeling was stronger than ever now. She knew for sure that he was the third guardian. Much to her relief. A bright light then engulfed his left earlobe.

"G-guardian." The man blinked down at her. His attention was then brought back to Bakken whose arm was bleeding a lot.

"Aaarrgh, you bastard! You'll pay for that!" A red spark tore up in the sky. Bakken smirked. "Looks like today is your lucky day, pal! This won't be the last time we'll see each other. That is a promise!" He yelled as he ran in the opposite direction. The dark haired man began to relax as Bakken was no longer in sight.

"Geeze, can't get any more cowardly than that. Hey, kid, are you alright? What he was about to do was-" He looked down at her to see she had passed out.

Tbc

Review corner

Botan - Hey y'all, it's been a while yeah?

Ayame - Way too long.

Youko - Hn, we're still here? It's been so long that I've forgotten about it.

Botan - It hasn't been that-

Ayame and Youko - Yes it has.

Botan - Okay, okay. Let's get onto our first reviewer then!

Ayame - The first is CrimsonMaidenXXX

Youko - (mumbles) I'm not grumpy...

Botan - Yeah, I wonder what The Priestess of Darkness means? Orion wasn't really specific of what I need to do...

Ayame - All you need to do is get the 8 guardians and then-

Keiko - Botan! Is that you?

Botan - Keiko?!

Keiko - Botan...we must fight!

Botan - Yes...we must...

(Both starts fighting)

Ayame - ...

Youko - ...

Ayame - ...Well I think we should move on before either of them get seriously hurt.

Youko - Why? It's fun to just watch. (grins)

Ayame - Off course you'd say that...Botan?

Botan - Kinda busy here.

Ayame - We still have a lot of time before you two meet, so do what ever you need to do then.

Botan - You're right! Keiko, let's finish this later.

Keiko - Right, next time then. (limps away)

Botan - ...Don't ask me what was happening, cause I have no idea...

Ayame and Youko - Sure.

Botan - Our second and final review is from...

Youko - dramione kuratan!

Botan - What, Karasu? Who's that?

Youko - A crow.

Botan - So people pair me up with a crow now? Wait. Was it the guy who saved me?

Youko - No.

Botan - Oh, and wait, what? People pair me up with you?! (points angrily at Youko)

Youko - Heh, yeah. People pair you up with me and Hiei a lot. (chuckle darkly)

Botan - Wait...who the hell is Hiei?!

Ayame - I think this has dragged on for long enough now. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!

Wow, that was getting quite dark! Sorry about that xD Anyway, luckily someone saved her in the nick of time yeah? And I wonder who that new character was? I bet you guys already know.


End file.
